


What Could Have Been

by sungoddessra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungoddessra/pseuds/sungoddessra
Summary: A short drabble of MC's thoughts when she found out Beatrice was missing





	What Could Have Been

Jacob didn’t leave so much as a letter. One day he was here, the next he wasn’t, and it didn’t even really register to Jade that her brother was missing until much later.

Jacob was 17, Jade was almost 11, and they were supposed to go to Hogwarts together this year. Jacob had been talking about how Hogwarts would be much more fun with her around, and they had been looking forward to go there together.

He disappeared a week before her eleventh birthday. Her mum wouldn’t stop crying, and her dad was barely at home anymore. She didn’t cry. The newspapers kept saying that Jacob disappeared or joined the Death Eaters, but they were wrong. It’s okay, Jacob would be back.

She spent her birthday reading Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Jacob had promised to show her a niffler, and she wanted to be prepared. She read her acceptance letter alone and went to Diagon Alley by herself. Jacob wasn’t at Platform 9 ¾, so in the train she sat with her new friend Rowan instead. It’s okay, Jacob promised that he would show her around Hogwarts.

Jacob told her that the Giant Squid could be seen from the windows of the Slytherin common room. It was her second week at Hogwarts when she finally saw it. It was late at night, and she was staying up with Rowan to do her potions essay. It was quiet, the fire was crackling, and she made the mistake of looking up from her essay. The Giant Squid swam past. She just started sobbing.

She could hear Rowan asking her what’s wrong, but she couldn’t answer her. Not when everything was just so wrong. Not when Jacob was not here. Not when she didn’t know where he was, and whether he was even alive or not. Not when she didn’t even know whether she would ever see him again.

She spent that night crying in the common room, hugged by Rowan. Sometime later Felix came there and sat next to her. He patted her head, and it reminded her of how Jacob used to do that as well. She cried even harder.

Jade had always envied Charlie. He got to go to Hogwarts together with Bill. He was taught by his brother how to duel, and they went exploring in the Forbidden Forest together. She and Jacob were supposed to be like them. When Penny told her that her sister would start attending Hogwarts next year, she started envying Beatrice as well. She and Jacob were supposed to be at Hogwarts together, but they were not, and this was wrong.

When Penny told her that Beatrice was missing, she decided on one thing.

So maybe she didn’t get to be at Hogwarts together with Jacob. He didn’t get to show her a niffler, train her how to fly, or show her the Room of Requirement. She didn’t get to experience all of those with her brother, but she would make damn sure that Beatrice would get to do all of those and more with her sister.

Jade would stop at nothing to find Beatrice, just like she would stop at nothing to find Jacob.


End file.
